Love or Loss Part 3
by danielle134
Summary: Part 3 of the Love or Loss trilogy. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok dears, I know it's been forever and I'm really sorry. I had the biggest case of writer's block in the history of writer's block; and then every time I had a breakthrough, a few of my dedicated readers would send me a message and tell me they wanted the exact opposite of what I had written. So I had to rewrite it about 5,000 times. But that's ok; I love you all anyway. Well here it is, the 3****rd**** part of Love or Loss. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Lion King; all the characters and places belong to Disney.**

**Some characters are mine though and if you wanna use them, send me a message. **

--

"Adaeze!! Adaeze please!!" Zander begged the lioness' limp body.

"Zander…I think…" Simba couldn't bring himself to say it. They both looked up when Rafiki walked towards them. The shaman didn't say a word; he simply shook his walking stick over Adaeze's body. When he finished he had a saddened expression on his face.

"What is it?" Zander asked.

"She is alive…but not fer long." Rafiki said. "We must get her to my tree for healing. Hopefully it will work."

"It _has_ to work." Zander said; the emotion showing in his voice. Together, Simba and Zander got Adaeze to Rafiki's tree.

"Why would Nala do something like this?" Simba thought aloud. They were currently sitting at the bottom of Rafiki's tree while the mandrill was busy at work healing Adaeze.

"I don't know Simba." Zander was pacing. "Maybe she just snapped."

"But its Nala…she's always the calm one though." Simba pondered. They were both silent for a few moments. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Zander raised a brow.

"I am in love with Adaeze." The king said guiltily. "I nearly acted upon it once…never again. I promise."

"It's ok Simba." Zander forced a smile.

"I should go…inform the kingdom to be on the lookout for Nala." Simba got up and began walking towards Pride Rock.

--

"Where could she be?" Simba muttered to himself. He had sent out the lionesses to look for the queen and had spread the word that if Nala is sighted she is to be brought to Pride Rock. The king continued walking; keeping his eyes peeled for Nala. Memories of the night he and Adaeze had first started talking drifted back to him.

xxxxxx

"_She's just another lioness. She's just another lioness. She's just another lioness." Simba repeated out loud. 'No she's not. There's something about her…' He thought._

"_Who's just another lioness?" The voice startled the lion._

"_Oh…hey Adaeze." He mumbled, looking at his paws._

"_That's not an answer." He felt her eyes burning a hole in his back._

"_I was just thinking." He replied turning around to face her._

"_About…?" She asked sitting down 2 feet away from him._

"_Did you follow me?" He asked eyeing her suspiciously._

"_Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Answer my question first."_

"_Ya know, I wasn't lying when I said you were a very aggravating lioness. And to answer your question I was talking about you. You come here and after only a month you're the 2nd lead huntress, everyone loves you, and it feels like you were born and raised here. It's amazing." He rushed his words._

"_Ummm, thank…you?" She said with a slightly worried face. "Oh and yes, I did follow you."_

"_Why?" He asked quickly with a scowl on his face._

"_You have to be the most moody lion I've ever met." She giggled as he pinned his ears back. "I followed you because I wanted to get to know you. But if you want me to leave then I will."_

"_No, it's ok. We can talk. What do you want to know?" He asked._

"_Well I already know all about your past. Tell me about your present. What's it like being king?" She asked; curious._

"_It's a lot of responsibility. But that's a boring subject, besides you should know all about that, since you're a princess."_

"_You would think so, but a princess or queen in my pride was just a title. We were just there for looks." Adaeze sighed._

"_Oh. Well from all that you've told me, your old pride didn't seem too…great."_

"_It wasn't." Adaeze laid down next to Simba who had already_ _gotten comfortable on his stomach. "But it was still home. I didn't really enjoy all the responsibility though…I couldn't step out of line; ever. I was the perfect little princess."_

"_I know what you mean." Simba shifted a little. "Sometimes I wish I could just go back to the oasis; forget about all this responsibility." _

"_Well it must be a lot of pressure knowing that if you make one mistake; your entire kingdom could become nothing but a patch of dirt." Adaeze said._

"_No…not at all." Simba muttered; sarcasm dripping from his voice. _

"_Sorry." She gave him a sheepish grin. "Well you have your kingdom's respect and loyalty; my dad used to say that that was all a king could ever ask for." _

"_Yeah…my dad used to say the same thing." Simba smiled a little at the memory of Mufasa._

xxxxxx

"If we had never talked that night…none of this would've happened." He whispered. When he heard some bushes rustling he paused and looked around but didn't see anything; he continued walking. After a few moments he heard the rustling again; once again he paused and looked around. He pinned his ears back and readied himself to pounce. "Who's there?" He nearly roared.

"You're right; if you had never begun speaking to that whore your life wouldn't be so complicated." A voice hissed.

"Nala…" He breathed.

--

**And there it is; the first chapter of Love or Loss part 3. Sorry to leave you all on a cliffy but it just seemed like an awesome place to end. I know it was short, but that's how I start out my stories. You, my dedicated readers, should know that by now. **

**Review and tell me what you think and what you want to happen. I still have no idea how this is gonna turn out. Bye Loves!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here is Chapter 3 of Love or Loss Part 3. As you may have noticed in the last chapter there was a flashback, well I plan on putting quite a few flashbacks in this story. Ya know; reflect on a few parts of the last two stories. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TLK; if I did then Kiara wouldn't have been such a ditz in TLK2. Some characters are mine so if you wanna use them; send me a message. **

**xxx___xxx___xxx**

"Nala…" He breathed.

"Yes Simba," The pale lioness stepped from behind a large bush. "It's me. Why aren't you with your precious _Adaeze_?"

"Nala." Simba stated her name firmly; he straightened and suddenly looked as regal as his father. "Nala you are hereby stripped of your title and banished from the Pride Lands; death upon return."

"Wow." She scoffed. "Are you trying to be like Mufasa now? You're pathetic Simba."

"Get out." He hissed.

"Fine…but I'll be back." She promised.

"What about Kopa?" Simba asked; his eyes cold and hard.

"I'm taking him with me of course." Nala said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "He is _my_ son."

"Never come back." The king stated. Nala smirked deviously and then disappeared. Simba took a deep shaky breath.

**xxx___xxx___xxx**

Zander's ears perked when Rafiki hopped down from his tree. The shaman looked weary and for the first time…old.

"How is she?" The gray lion asked immediately.

"I'm still not sure." Rafiki answered sadly. "She has lost a lot o' blood."

"What else can you do for her?" Zander inquired.

"I can simply continue my attempts at healing her." The mandrill looked into the lion's green eyes; it broke his heart to see such pain. "I'm afraid dat da cub did not make it though."

"What cub?" Zander furrowed his brows at Rafiki.

"Adaeze was pregnant." The shaman stated. "Da cub was lost though."

"Wh-what are you talking about? Adaeze was a virgin." Zander said.

"No she was not." Rafiki climbed back into his tree.

"Yes she was." The lion muttered to himself. "Yes…yes she was."

"Zander?" Simba's voice interrupted his thoughts. "I found Nala."

"Oh." Zander mumbled.

"I banished her." The king said. "She took Kopa with her."

"Adaeze was pregnant." Zander said after a few moments of silence. Simba's face took on a look of horror and confusion.

"How is that possible?!" Simba's voice was shaking.

"Well I thought _you_ could answer that question." Zander narrowed his eyes.

"Excuse me?" Simba gaped at the gray lion. "I never-"

"Oh cut the act your _highness_." Zander's voice dripped of sarcasm. "You said yourself that you were in love with Adaeze. How am I to know you didn't lie when you said you _nearly_ acted upon it? I don't care if you're the king or not Simba; I will rip you apart if when Adaeze awakens and it's confirmed that you impregnated her."

"Zander, it would be wise for you to relax." Simba said in a serious tone. "I will _not_ hesitate to banish you for treason."

"Why? So you can have Adaeze for yourself? No more competition?" Zander scoffed. "You're pathetic Simba."

"_I'm_ pathetic? You're the one who's lost _two_ lionesses to me." Simba struck a nerve; and he knew it.

"I'm going for a walk." Zander muttered and walked away towards the water hole. Simba sat down and sighed.

_There she was; a dark tawny colored lioness with a creamy underbelly and deep purple eyes that a lion could get lost in for hours; Simba nearly did but a nudge from Nala cleared his head of cloudiness. _

"_Who are you?" The king asked; looking and sounding very similar to his father. The stranger turned and saw the large golden brown lion with a blood red mane. _

"_Are you the king of these lands?" She inquired._

"_I am. Now answer my question; who are you? And what are you doing in my kingdom?" Simba asked again. _

"_My name is Adaeze." The young lioness answered. She had to be at least half a year younger than Simba or Nala._

"_Princess? Are you a princess? Where are you from?" The king asked, raising an eyebrow. _

"_Yes; I am the daughter of the now passed King Adofo and Queen Abebe of the Caymun Pride." Adaeze stated; showing no emotion at all. _

"_I'm sorry for your loss, but why are you here?" Simba asked, quite confused._

"_Our pride was taken over by a rogue. He killed my parents, but wanted me as a mate; I fled. I've heard of this pride's history and I thought it would be a good place to get a fresh start." The lioness finished her tale, still showing no emotion. _

"_You may stay here for as long as you need." Simba finally said after a long period of silence._

"_Thank you." Adaeze bowed her head respectfully. She followed the other lions towards the great, majestic Pride Rock. _

"Why did you have to come to _my_ kingdom?" Simba muttered to himself.

**xxx___xxx___xxx**

"Was it really necessary to impregnate her?" Zira asked for the umpteenth time that day.

"Yes." Zuberi hissed. "Where is Kovu?"

"He is training with Nuka." The lioness answered.

"Why is _my_ son training with that pathetic waste of life?" Zuberi scowled.

"Nuka was Scar's first born cub." Zira's temper flared.

"That simply makes him the eldest son of a weak lion who didn't know how to be king of a great land." He gave Zira a threatening glare. "Fetch Kovu and bring him to me. I will train him myself."

"And what about Vitani?" Zira asked.

"What about her?" Zuberi growled.

"She must be trained also." She said in a low voice.

"A lioness has no reason to be trained. A lioness is simply for looks and to bear cubs." He narrowed his eyes.

"Every lioness in this pride must be taught to fight if not then they-"Zira was cut off by Zuberi's large paw colliding with her face.

"Shut up." He snapped. "You will not speak out against your mate."

"I'm sorry." She said quietly and walked off to fetch her youngest son.

**xxx___xxx___xxx**

**I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out but it's here and I hope you like it. Yes, it's short but I'm still just starting this story out. I have absolutely no idea what the last part of this trilogy is going to be like or how it's going to end. **

**As always ideas, opinions, or constructive criticism is welcome. Don't forget to review!!**

**Well that's all for now. Bye Loves.**


End file.
